Found The Light
by chewingtobacco
Summary: A princess, a bodyguard and a whole lot of issues.
1. Knock, and I'll Let You In

"So, this is where possible-orphan, possible-American, possible-psychopath, Jasper Frost lives, huh?

Eleanor's comment was met with the emotionless look that seemed forever engraved on his face, had he been fifty years older, she would just have presumed it was a dodgy Botox accident; however, that couldn't be the case here, not when he was so young and well, if she were pushed to admit it, panty-droppingly attractive. Instead of verbally responding, he ushered her in far enough that he could shut the front door, his home was a lot more impressive than the Princess had been expecting. They must pay their security well for him to be able to afford such a place, not that she knew all too much about housing prices; she'd never had to look for one, and even if she needed to, money would be no issue.

With a monochrome theme, his home boasted a clean, modern vibe, plus the fact it was impossibly tidy, though that may have something to do with the fact he was rarely here due to his frequent sleepovers with the Princess, and her mother on one occasion. An open plan kitchen and lounge area, with two doors off the side, one presumably his bedroom, the other the bathroom. Eleanor wasn't entirely sure what to think about this turn of events, finally she was getting a peek inside his life.

The brunette held out her bag for him to take, which he did on instinct before internally kicking himself; if she was going to stay here, she needed some control, he would have to make that clear. No way was Jasper going to allow her to lounge on his white couch in that heavy eye-makeup, or spend hours in the shower doing God knows what. Or maybe he would, after losing her and gaining some of her back again, he knew deep down that no matter what she did, he'd still want her around, still want to be by her side as she experienced the worst of times. He had never known Eleanor to cry quite like she had only a few hours earlier, sure he had seen her shed a few tears after an argument with her mother and although she would deny it, he'd definitely seen her eyes water after a particularly strong climax, but never like this, her screams had literally ripped through his soul. Liam had thought it best that they didn't stay in the palace for the next few days, although Cyrus had stated that now he had the crown firmly settled on his head, the Prince and Princess should return; only for appearances of course, but he had also insisted that they would need security once more, giving Jasper his job back and putting Marcus back by Liam's side. Eleanor had practically ripped Ted a new one while trying to get Jasper reemployed; the head of security had finally given in, admitting he didn't have a problem with the man's work ethic. Although with the Princess refusing to accept anyone but the tall American, Ted really didn't have a choice.

Rolling his eyes in that infamous way, he slid past her, making his way to the first of the two doors, as he opened it, Eleanor could see it was his bedroom and even though curiosity killed the cat, she still hurried in after him. It was much like the other part of his home, black, white and grey seemed to be a running theme in both his living space and attire.

"Like you know, left side of the bed is mine. I've cleared off the right beside table, you can put your things in there and in the third drawer of the dresser in the corner," Jasper instructed, voice steady and in some ways, soothing to the Princess. Setting her bag down by the foot of the bed, he couldn't quite stop her in time as she scrambled over to his side, nosily yanking out the drawer of his own bedside table, hoping to find a picture from his childhood or a passport stating his nationality. Instead, all that welcomed her was an open pack of condoms, a couple of USB drives and an old newspaper, which she held up with a cocked 'brow, "You do know this is like two months old right?"

"Right," he responded, reaching out to snatch it back off of her, shoving the paper back into his drawer before slamming it shut. "Here's a few rules for you, Princess; number one, no more snooping through my things, number two, no hogging the blankets like I know you love to do, number three, no drugs, not even weed, and number four, no mentioning me and your mother. I've explained it to you; I don't want to hear another word about it. I've said sorry, and we need to move on." Eleanor adjusted her position so she was sitting cross-legged in the center of his bed, shrugging her shoulder in response to the instructions; she wasn't about to make any promises.


	2. Arms Tight, My Bright Light

Their first evening in Jasper's abode had gone pretty smoothly, Eleanor seemed content with eating her feelings rather than smoking them; they ordered Chinese and watched Made in Chelsea reruns, the Princess occasionally snorting and mumbling less than favorable comments about the people on screen.

When the time came to go to bed, neither of them knew how to go about it; the only time they had ever slept in the bed was after one of their vigorous romps. However, this night was different, they both got ready for bed separately, the bodyguard refusing to let the Princess sleep naked and shoving a grey tee her way. To which she responded by calling him a hypocrite, apparently boxer-briefs counted as a full outfit where bed was concerned.

Both parties had stayed firmly on their own sides, or so they thought.

Eleanor woke the next morning to find her leg wedged in between Jasper's, her arms tucked in between their chests; his mouth level with her forehead, his steady breaths causing the stray hairs to move slightly. This was incredibly awkward, but she was almost too afraid to move, too afraid to alert him to the situation. There was no other way out though, and she eventually pulled her leg free, rolling onto her back with a sigh, the events of yesterday hitting her like a brick wall. Sitting up abruptly, the quick movement caused Jasper to stir, eyes opening, his first instance was to look surprised to see her before his face melted into its usual stoic expression.

"He's dead. My father's dead."

Eleanor's words caused Jasper to bite down on the inside of his cheek, not knowing how to respond to such a thing, so he stayed silent. That clearly wasn't what she wanted though, because she reached over to yank the blankets from over his torso; cold air hitting his skin like a slap to the face. Sitting up beside her, he looked from her face back to the box of tissues sitting atop his dresser. It was strange to see Eleanor in such a way; firstly, he had never seen her with no make-up whatsoever and the sight of her looking so innocent and young had him desperate to wrap her in blankets and soothe her until the pain of losing the first man she loved had died down, but he couldn't. He provided her with something other than comfort, this wasn't a relationship, and she had made that clear. Secondly, normally she would try and attempt to shield her emotions from the American, but now, she was completely baring herself to him and maybe, just maybe that made him feel like he was more than just one of her employees, maybe it proved what he had thought for a while now – that she liked him.

"I'm sorry…"

Jasper was at a loss for words, never had he cared for someone after they had lost a parent, this was out of realm of ability and Eleanor knew that, which was why she merely cocked an eyebrow at the male before slipping off of the bed. He sat there as she padded across the floor in her bare feet, his shirt hanging off her small frame almost obscenely. Making her way out of the room and into the kitchen, come lounge area, Eleanor wasted no time in retrieving the leftover takeout from the fridge and helping herself to his couch.

Dragging a hand over his face, Jasper sat still for another moment or two before pulling himself out of bed, tugging on a pair of grey (of course), sweatpants before following her path out into the living area.

"I can reheat that for you, if you want me to?"

Glancing up from where she had been staring into her takeout, she shook her head, "No, I like it cold." Sitting himself down in the armchair, he leant back, eyes heavy on her face, "Anything you want to do today?" The brunette finished chewing before parting her lips to respond, "I don't know, what's the protocol for the day following your not-biological father's death?" Had this been a different situation, she would have received a snippy comeback, but Jasper let it slide, "We could go for a walk, maybe do some grocery shopping so we don't have to order takeout every night?"

"Grocery shopping? – People actually do that?" Eleanor exclaimed, stabbing at a piece of chicken rather violently, "Yes, let's grocery shop. I forgot that plebs such as yourself, Jasper have to actually go an retrieve your food and drink from a store."

"You may have also forgotten that plebs like me have opened their home to you, so you might want to keep that smart mouth under control; you wouldn't want to get yourself into a situation, would you?"

Jasper could have kicked himself, he didn't want to upset her more; what he hadn't anticipated was for her response to be a smug looking grin, the normalcy of his remark had her feeling better in an instant. She wanted things to go back to how they were before, before Monaco, before any of this. She wanted the controlling, yet giving Jasper who fucked her like he hated her, but protected her like she was the only thing that had ever mattered in his life. Eleanor knew she'd have to push a few of his buttons to get that side to come to the surface once more, the last thing she wanted was his pity; her constant competition with Jasper may be the only thing that could keep her from thinking about her life crumbling around her.

"Go get showered, get dressed, nothing too provocative, we don't need you drawing attention to yourself and making headlines, maybe leave the trademark make-up as well. I think it's best if people don't recognize you," he instructed, reaching over to snatch the takeout box out of her hands, "We'll get you a proper breakfast there, go, don't be long, I need to shower after."

* * *

 **I know this seems slow at the moment, but I wanted to set up both the situation and their level of relationship before I got into any too heavy.**

 **If anyone has any questions they want cleared up, just leave them in the reviews and I'll try and clarify them in the next chapter. Speaking of reviews, they definitely motivate me. I wanted to try and get Jasper's personality as spot on as I could because he's a hard character to pinpoint, any advice or ideas of what you might like to see will be welcomed with open arms.**


	3. Jealousy's a Bitch

"You can get vodka for seven pounds? – I love this shop, what is it called again?"

"Tesco."

"Ah, Tesco," Eleanor sighed, rings clinking against the bottle as her fingers danced across the glass of the bottles on the shelf. It didn't take Jasper long to react, and he was soon reaching up to pull her hand away; there was no way he was going to deal with a drunk, devastated, egotistical princess tonight. If she seemed okay later, then she could maybe have one drink, but that was his limit. The Princess had made a beeline straight for the alcohol aisle, but he was quick to move her out of there and into a safer aisle, "Grab those sausages, we can have them for breakfast. Better than cold takeout," he said, voice as calm and monotone as ever.

Eleanor picked up the packet, throwing it from hand to hand as she made her way back to the trolley, chucking it in before making her way over to stand beside the male. "Tell me, Jasper, do you always get this much attention from desperate slags when you go shopping?" The volume of her voice had him cocking a brow, soon looking up to see a gaggle of women hovering by the salad bar, "Stop talking, you're drawing attention to yourself." Blatantly ignoring the attention he was receiving, he went back to finding a packet of bacon that had an expiry date of more than three days.

The Princess narrowed her eyes at the other, clearly annoyed that he wasn't trying to get rid of the attention, "What are you doing? Why do you just let them stare at you like that?"

"Calm down, princess, it's not a big deal. I had to stand there countless times where you flirted with every man in the room, though we both know it was to annoy me, so you can deal with the occasional woman giving me a second glance, alright?"

With a roll of her eyes, Eleanor continued to stalk down the aisle, heels making a repetitive clicking sound as they met the polished floors; she soon returned to the trolley with an armful of items. Bread, cakes and any other baked goods they offered here. The closest the princess had come to being in a store like this, was the local cheese shop in Cambridge. Jasper didn't protest as she dumped the things into the trolley, he would much rather she ate her feelings than snorted them.

It didn't take them long to get around the rest of the store, no one seemed to recognize her, even when she whipped off her sunglasses and draped herself in several £7.99 scarves only to snap several selfies. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was blatantly ignoring what was going on in her life, Jasper knew that she was doing anything to distract herself from both the situation with her father and Robert. He was just waiting for the inevitable crash, the moment it all got too heavy for her to carry. When it happened, and it would, he wasn't sure what he would do. Holding her as she cried seemed too out of his character, had they started this relationship, or whatever it was, differently, he could maybe have comforted her the way he wanted to. Hold her steady against his chest and let her cry it out.

That wouldn't happen though, it couldn't; not unless he, himself, let his guard down and openly showed her how much he indeed cared. Because he did, more than anything he wanted his Eleanor back, back the way she was before her father was stabbed. Carefree, wild, smart-mouthed brat, but that was the way he had grown to like her, this was a whole different realm, and he was trying to adjust.

Of course the Princess didn't have any money on her, not that Jasper would have let her pay any way; even though ninety percent of the time he was an asshole and he knew it, he could at times be a gentleman.

With his car packed full of their shopping, he was making his way back out onto the road when he noticed Eleanor staring at him; momentarily distracted, he missed his chance to pull out, scowling at her in response. "What are you doing?" He asked, making his break for it and pulling out onto the road. "Nothing, why?" She responded, innocence lacing her words, fingers fiddling with the lock button. "You're staring at me, what's your problem?" Scoffing at the accusatory tone, the brunette reached out a hand, dragging a finger down along his jaw, "Is there a reason you've been growing this stubble so much longer? Does my mother like the way it feels between her thighs?"

Green eyes focused in on his knuckles, which had turned white as his grip had tightened around the wheel; he thought she wasn't going to bring it up again, but apparently that was merely wishful thinking. "I thought I told you to drop it, Princess," Jasper responded, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"For fucks sake," he growled, hitting the hell of his hand against the side of the wheel, "I told you I was sorry, okay? What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let the truth get out, and this way I kept my job and I stayed near you."

"Do you know how twisted that is? That you slept with my mother to be near me?"

He knew that Eleanor was probably taking all her frustration out on him at this stage, but he was angry at himself for not thinking of a better way. "Why are you so wound up about it? We weren't in a relationship, you left me with your little friend; I took that as a sign that you were done with whatever we were. The Queen was just a tool for me to keep my job, you made it clear you were finished with me. Hence you telling your friend to sleep with me."

"You slept with her as well?"

"You left! Without a word and she was, well a little easy, but she was somewhat attractive. What did you expect me to do? Sit by the phone, yearning after a girl who had just run off to Monaco? You fucked me over, so I did the same to you. Requested a transfer so I could still watch over you but wouldn't have to be by your side every minute of the day."

"I can't believe you slept with her! Watch over me?"

"Yes, watch over you, like I've been doing ever since I started this goddamn job!"

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing just shut up for the rest of the drive."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they really keep me motivated to keep posting chapters frequently._

Follow me on Twitter for updates, to give me ideas or feedback, to ask questions and to get previews of the next chapter.  
 **Twitter:** /chxwingtobacco


	4. Drowning in You

That afternoon went remarkably smoothly, Eleanor was pretty compliant with everything, and she even offered to dry the dishes after lunch. Offered being the optimal word, two plates in and she was complaining about chipping her nail polish. Eventually Jasper had just shooed her away, and she had retreated to the bedroom to lounge around and sent the occasional text to Liam, no doubt complaining about having to live without her beloved luxuries.

The evening, much like the earlier hours, had been eventless, with the bodyguard serving up a pasta dish for dinner much to Eleanor's surprise. She wasn't entirely sure whether it was endearing or hilarious that the male knew how to cook, she settled on endearing; he had the skills she lacked, the ability to cook, the ability to drive and most enviably, he exercised excellent control. Which was probably why she was drawn to him, together they had everything they could possibly need.

As the hours went on, he began to relax a little more; even cracking a legitimate smile once. They didn't speak about her mother, nor Cyrus, not even her father; Eleanor knew that if she opened up that wound, she would bleed out.

Spending time with Jasper with clothes on was strange, sure she had spent a couple of months with him by her side, but that was when she had been going about her day; this was a completely new world, sitting with this man she knew so little about and spending every waking hour with him. The scary part was, that for the first time in a long time, she felt calm, she felt like she could see the world around her clearly; but even scarier than that was the fact that Jasper was the cause of it. She tried not to let feelings get tangled into the mix, not when everything between them was so messy; but she wasn't about to let him leave her side, hence her hissy fit at the thought of him not being transferred back to her at work. When things were simply physical between them, Eleanor could deny the feelings, telling herself she was letting the sex get to her head, but deep down she knew, it was more than that. It was something far more terrifying. The Princess thought her feelings were somewhat at bay, but every time she looked up, watched him read the newspaper, lips pursed in concentration, she was filled with an emotion she had never experienced at this level before; and it was starting to feel a little like she was drowning.

Standing abruptly from the sofa, Eleanor's sudden movement causing Jasper to look up, "What are you doing?" The Princess kept her eyes on him momentarily, before making her way around the coffee table towards the bedroom door, "I think I need an early night." Jasper's initial response was to snort, those words sounded so foreign coming from her lips; in fact, she rarely ever said anything that wasn't laced with either sarcasm or spite. "Alright, I'll try and be quiet when I come in," he responded, barely looking up from the paper in his hands, keeping it folded older so she wouldn't be exposed to the large picture of her father heading the front page. Nodding her head in response, she grabbed hold of her phone from the arm of the couch before making her way into the bedroom, door closing behind her.

It wasn't till forty-five minutes later that Jasper decided maybe he should hit the hay; standing from the armchair, he stretched his arms above his head until he felt a satisfying crack, padding across the room to the bathroom, he went about his usual routine. After he had changed, washed and brushed his teeth, he made his way through the adjoining door to the bedroom, expecting to see her Highness sprawled out in her usual gangly way.

The sight he was met with however, was nothing like that; the bed was empty, slightly ruffled from where she had clearly sat to pull on her heels. How could he have been so naïve to believe she would go to bed at such an hour? Maybe he'd just presumed that something had changed in her after the loss of her father, how wrong he'd been. The window was ajar, and only someone of her frame could have fit through it, which ruled out the prospect of her being abducted.

His fist soon collided with the wall, a monochrome picture of a sunset shook with the force; muttering under his breath, Jasper swiftly stepped back into the bathroom to get redressed. Grabbing his keys, he sped out the door, brow furrowed in annoyance; did she not know by now how much trouble she could get herself into? God only knew who was watching her, waiting for her to get inebriated enough that they could take advantage – the thought alone caused the nape of Jasper's neck to heat up. She couldn't have gotten far on foot, and he made the decision to turn left after pulling out of his driveway.

The Princess would, quite literally, be the death of him.

* * *

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews thus far, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow; please be warned it was fully satisfy the M rating.

 **Twitter** : chxwingtobacco


	5. Warm Lips, Cold Night

As soon as he saw the building, he knew she'd be there; it was somewhere Jasper drove by everyday, and in the early mornings when he returned home, the street outside it was littered with several policemen, hauling drunks into the back of their van. Just the place where Eleanor would flourish, she could soon forget everyone she knew; her charm would have men lining up to buy her drinks as well as supplying her with god only knows what.

Pulling in, the car hit the curb with a loud thud due to the impact, but it was hard to car about bumper damage when the Princess was probably dry-humping some skeevy, beer-bellied man in the corner of the corner. Without even locking his car, Jasper made his way into the building, pushing past the bouncer requesting identification and made a beeline towards the back. Unsure as to whether the pounding he was currently feeling was his heartbeat or the baseline, he continued to push through the crowd, blue eyes alert as he scanned every face.

The relief he felt as he spotted the brunette in the corner, presumably the club's pathetic excuse for a V.I.P area; he wasted no time in unlocking the barrier, large hands reaching up to grab hold of her waist from where she was standing on the sticky table. A loud exclaim fell from the girl's lips, hand reaching to tug on his hair in annoyance, "Jasper," she whined, kicking her legs out so swiftly that she kneed him in the thigh. His grip didn't relent however, and he held her close to his body, hoisting her lithe frame over his shoulder with ease. Ignoring her protests, he hurriedly made his way out of the club; it probably looked to others present like he was some sort of predator, but at this stage he really didn't give a shit what people thought. The time between the door of the club and manhandling her into the backseat of the car was filled with half-hearted slaps to his arm and the odd insult; but he was so intent on getting her back to where she was safe, he barely noticed.

Even the ride back to his house was silent, it was evident Eleanor was feeling slightly guilty over getting him so wound up; now, sat in the back of his car, with only one drink to dull the upset over her father and the feelings for the man in the front seat, she was starting to see where she was going wrong. She thought it was the right thing to do, run away from it all and try to get so off her head that she wouldn't even be able to remember her own name. Maybe it was time to stop running, maybe she needed to stay and straighten out her life. Make her father proud of her finally, give meaning to her days and maybe even commit to one person.

The guilt became even more overwhelming once they got back to the house, Jasper's jaw was tense, and she fought the urge to reach up and touch it, but that wasn't what they were. They didn't do gentle caresses and hugs, that just wasn't them; it didn't fit into the game they were playing, or had been playing.

"Jasper, _I_ – "

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of your selfish behavior, I get that you're dealing with a lot; I do, but don't run away from your problems, don't get yourself into trouble all for the sake of forgetting about them for a couple of hours."

Parting her lips to speak, her voice failed her; but that was okay, she had another way to calm him down, a tried and proven way that she happened to get a lot out of also. The brunette closed the distance between them, hand lifting to grab hold of the back of his neck as she pulled his head down, her lips pressing against the corner of his mouth; testing the waters as such. Although hesitant, he soon responded, hand sliding to the small of her back, just as it always did, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, she made sure to fight back, nipping at his lower lip as she allowed herself to melt against his chest.

Manicured nails dropped to the waistband of his snug-fitting jeans, fingers making quick work of his zipper; his hand lifted to grab hold of her chin, tilting her head to the side so he could bury his mouth against her neck, sucking small marks into the soft skin under her ear. Short little gasps left her mouth as she eased his jeans down as far as they would fall; he responded by pressing his lips hard against her ear, "Want to see that bitchy little mouth stuffed full of my cock," he all but growled, fingertips pressing into the material covering her back.

Eleanor relished the way he spoke to her, there was no one who could get her going quite like Jasper could, and he knew that; he knew the power he held over her when it came to sex.

With one last kiss, she dropped to her knees, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

* * *

 _The next chapter will take continue on from this moment and will get increasingly sexually explicit, so please be aware._

 **Twitter** : chxwingtobacco


	6. Let Me In, I'm Good With Sin

Eleanor was good at what she did, she knew that and Jasper most certainly knew that; her thumb brushed across the still covered bulge, knowing that he wouldn't hurry her, she could take her time – draw it out and make him appreciate it even more. Leaning in, she let her lips trace along the outline of his cock, searching for the tip; once she located it, she sucked at it desperately through his boxer-briefs, a darkened spot soon appearing under her mouth. Biting down on the inside of his cheek as he watched her, hand soon moving from his side to pull back the mess of curls away from her face, patience wasn't always his strong point, but when it came to this he liked to savour every moment.

With one hand resting on his thigh, the other lifted to ease down his boxers; Jasper remained perfectly still, stomach muscles tightening in anticipation of once again having his cock back in that familiar warmth. The Princess wasted no time, tongue soon poking past her lips to drag across the tip, soon finding her stride, desperation to tease becoming apparent as she ignored anything but the head, lapping relentlessly until she felt the pre-come begin to pool there; pulling her head back, lips turned up into a smug smirk, she lifted a hand to the base of his cock, pumping steady as she returned her mouth to it's previous position. Lowering her head slowly until she had engulfed as much of his velvety shaft as she could, her hand taking care of the rest; lips tightening around him, she soon found her rhythm, bobbing her head, as she grew bolder and bolder. The fingers in her hair grew tense, the pressure on her roots growing as he tugged just that little bit. Her hand moved to cup his balls in her palm, massaging them as she continued to move her mouth, tongue tracing the prominent vein along the underside of his cock.

He didn't realise how long it had been since he was in this position, before Monaco; although their last night had been something to remember, Jasper was desperate to feel that tight heat once more. "Stand up," he spoke, voice not as steady as he would have liked, but considering the fact her lips were wrapped around his cock in such an obscene manner, it was understandable. Quirking a brow in his direction, she reluctantly pulled back, "But you didn't even –"

"Plenty of time for that," he replied, talking over her in a way that always infuriated her; pulling herself up from the floor, she wiped at the corners of her lips, a smile developing as he nodded his head towards the bedroom. As she turned to move, he was close behind her; too close, like a hunter stalking it's prey. Adjusting himself as he moved, he pulled his boxers back around his hips, watching as she pushed the door into the bedroom and practically leapt onto the bed.

"I don't want you going off like that again, putting yourself at risk," Jasper stated, standing at the foot of the bed as she settled on her back, straining her neck to look up at him. He was a lot more intimidating when he had no pants on, but she'd follow that order, not because he'd said it, but because she wanted to. She wanted to make some sort of step in the right direction. Peeling off his shirt, he discarded it to the side, soon kneeling on the edge; Eleanor shifted in anticipation as the bed dipped under his weight.

Jasper was many things: twisted, manipulative, conniving but you could never call him selfish, especially not when it came to sex. There was nothing he loved more than burying his head between the thighs of the Princess, feeling her quiver and buck against him, plus it was the only time when she never spat abuse at him.

The male didn't wait for permission before sliding calloused hands under her dress, expertly hooking his forefingers around the waistband of her panties, dragging them off of slim limbs with ease. Swift kisses were pressed from the inside of her knee upwards; Eleanor was already growing agitated, there was no sight more arousing to her than the top of Jasper's head between her legs. She knew he must be in some sort of discomfort at this stage, especially due to the fact he was pressed so closely to the mattress, but he didn't seem set on complaining. Reaching down, she tugged the hem of her dress up so it was pooling around her waist, not to assist him in any way, merely so she could watch him.

Parting her slick folds with one hand, he lowered his head once more, tongue eagerly pressing against her cunt, lapping slow and steady against her entrance before culminating with a swipe across her clit. Hips bucking instinctively, Eleanor found herself spreading her legs further apart, bending her knees to give him better access and to give her a better view. Once he got started there was no stopping him, his lips set their sights on the bundle of the nerves, sucking more urgently, juices already beginning to trickle along his chin. Jasper's fingers adjusted, lazily tracing her tight hole, silently warning her before sinking his digit into her tight heat, she responded in the most delicious way. Hips lifting from the mattress, a string of curse words flying from her lips as her chest heaved in the effort of trying to contain herself to a level that wouldn't be embarrassing. Lips never letting up on the pressure on her clit, he added a second finger, fucking her slowly with them, occasionally curling them inwards, and clearly hitting the right spot judging by the hand painfully tugging on his hair.

Dragging his head back, he watched his fingers as they sank into her cunt, a small smirk on his lips as he pulled them out soaked, "God, you taste so good; I've missed it." The sight before her was so obscene, his lips were glistening with her juices, topped off with that smirk it only had her bucking her hips even harder in an attempt to fuck herself on his fingers. Meeting her gaze one last time, he bowed his head, tongue resuming it's relentless laving and lapping of her pink little clit.

Jasper didn't pause, not even for a moment; she was dealing with a hell of a lot, and he was there to relieve some of that enormous pressure, whatever stress she was feeling, he wanted to give her at least a few minutes of pure bliss. The male didn't hesitate for a second as her hips bucked against his mouth, fingers pumping in and out repeatedly of her warm cunt. She could feel herself tumbling towards the edge, one more crook of his fingers and a wave of pleasure washed over her frail, tired body. His free hand blindly moved to pin her hips to the bed, tongue continuing to lap at her soaked pussy, riding her orgasm out with her. She would never admit it, but his name fell from her mouth several times, mixed in with pained whimpers and what could only be described as hyperventilating.

Patiently, he withdrew his fingers, pressing a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh before pulling himself into a sitting position, her body was still recovering from the climax, and he distracted himself by shamelessly cleaning off his fingers with his own mouth.

"Jasper," she whined, struggling to free herself from her dress, legs too weak to sit up at that present moment in time. Silently, he reached across to his dresser, yanking open the drawer to retrieve a condom, ripping it open with his teeth; he spat the foil out onto the floor. Pressing the rubber into her hand, he managed to manoeuvre the remaining clothing from her body; silently thanking her for her decision not to wear a bra. Momentarily distracted by the perky, albeit small, breasts in front of him, only dragged back into reality as he felt a knee to his stomach; instinctively grabbing her leg, he scowled down at her before setting it back down on the bed.

It didn't take the bodyguard long to rid himself of his underwear, soon positioning himself back between her legs, his face hovering over hers. The look of concentration on his face causing a moment of weakness in her, straining her neck to press her lips against his, taking him by surprise. It wasn't a heated kiss, more an affectionate one, which wasn't like her. Her kisses were always bruising, left his lips tingling for hours after. Jasper didn't comment on it, instead retrieving the condom from her clutch, rolling it over his length. His thick cock sliding along her slit over and over again, purposely teasing her now, watching as her expression changed from one of content to one of annoyance. Pressing his forehead against hers, they retained eye contact as he eased part of his cock into her tight core with just one short thrust. Stopping the cry that was about to erupt from her with his own mouth, he kissed her, hard, as if she wasn't allowed to breathe, as if she owed him all the air in her lungs. Eleanor lifted her hands to the vast plain of his back, nails grazing the smooth skin there; giving him all the encouragement he needed to push deeper, feeling her tight sex stretch around him.

Pulling back slightly, he craned his neck, lips finding purchase under her collarbone, sucking a neat pink mark to match the one on her neck, his hips moving at a steady pace as she mewled and whimpered underneath him. Hands sliding between her back and the blankets, he held her close as he flipped them over, silently demanding that she ride him. Which was a challenge she welcomed with open arms; she felt like she had at least a little control like this. Pulling her hips off of him completely, she teased herself with the head of his cock, eyes narrowing as she lowered herself back down. Letting out an extravagant moan as she sank down, feeling the full length of his length inside of her; letting herself adjust only for a moment, she didn't spend long building up the pace. The Princess was soon riding him hard enough that he could feel his, usually steady, bed shift beneath them. Occasionally bucking his own hips up into her, he leaned in, pushing her back towards him so she was close enough that he could envelope one of her hardened nipples between his lips. Sucking hard as the other nipple soon began to receive attention from his brazen fingers, eyes opening occasionally to watch her pussy repeatedly swallow his cock.

His possessive side was a lot more apparent during sex, mouth trailing kisses from one breast to the other, tongue laving across the hardened peak before pulling her down flush against his chest. Head dipping to mouth at her throat, hands moving down to grip her ass, holding her still as he fucked into her, pace increasing as his frustration grew. Eleanor's own hands came to rest either side of his head; the noises were constant now, desperate noises that he would be sure to remind her of in the morning.

Easing a hand between them, his forefinger and index finger soon found the over-sensitive bundle of nerves, circling it as he continued to fuck up into her tight cunt. "You look so good like this, so willing to take anything I give you; always so desperate for my cock, huh, Princess?"

Eleanor had no reply to his taunts, instead she attempted to swallow back a moan, he didn't deserve to hear her enjoyment if he was going to be so much about it – but as the pressure on her clit grew, all sense of reasonability flew out of the window and she was soon back to moaning like what her mother would claim was a common whore. "I want to see you come for me again, I know you're close, I can feel that tight little pussy of yours clenching around me," Jasper growled, a hand resting on her hip as he held her still, hips snapping up into hers with more force than he thought possible. It didn't take long for her to come for the second times, body spasming against his, the sound of his name being cried from her lips was the only thing he needed to reach his own peak. Coming, spurt after spurt into the condom, hips still moving as he rode them both through their orgasm.

Her slight body soon went limp, and she was resting her full weight against him in a matter of moments; breasts pressed hard against his chest, basking in the afterglow, Jasper made no move to pull out, instead lifting a hand to drag his fingers through the mussed up curls at the back of her head. Pressing her face into his neck, she took a moment to recover before reluctantly easing herself off of him. He followed suit, sliding the condom off, he tied it before tossing it successfully in the trash; Eleanor took one last look at him, hair flattened to his forehead, cheeks red with the effort, before sliding off of the bed to clean herself off in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both tucked under the covers of his bed, usually after they fucked, they fell straight to sleep, this time however, he could feel the Princess occasionally shift a little closer to him until their forearms were touching. Silently, he lifted his arm, sliding it so it was behind her head; Eleanor took this as an invitation to move in, resting her head against his clavicle. They didn't say a word about it, about how this was the first time they had ever come so close to cuddling, but that was probably for the best.

This was the start of something real, something uninhibited by blackmail or desperation, something worth persevering for.

* * *

 **Twitter** : chxwingtobacco

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
